


the sound inside seashells

by sweetdreamsaremadeoffish



Category: Chilling Adventures of Sabrina (TV 2018)
Genre: Biblical References, Body Worship, F/F, I Don't Even Know, Lesbian Sex, Mythology References, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Storytelling, Weirdness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-01
Updated: 2019-03-01
Packaged: 2019-11-07 09:42:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17958116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweetdreamsaremadeoffish/pseuds/sweetdreamsaremadeoffish
Summary: Lilith still remembers Eden. Especially those she knew and loved there.Now, that love is for Zelda Spellman.But every so often, dying summer light halos the witch in a golden glow, and she catches a glimpse of Eve.





	the sound inside seashells

Rustling pages ruffled the edges of quiet in the room. Zelda and her lover laid intertwined between the night-cooled sheets. A tide of copper ringlets splayed over Lilith’s bare body, and she tangled her fingers in them absently, watching over the witch’s shoulder as she studied her Satanic Bible.

 

Zelda turned to a richly colored illustration of a woman at the base of a looming apple tree. A serpent extended one shining red fruit toward her outstretched hands.

 

“You remind me of her, you know.” A slender hand wove its way into Zelda’s on the white plain of her stomach. Curiosity bubbled in Zelda’s sea foam eyes when she looked up.

 

“Whomever do you mean?”

 

“Eve.” The demoness’ breath whispered over Zelda’s skin like wind across water.

 

“How so?”

 

Lilith flipped them in an instant. She knocked the Bible to the floor, and it laid there abandoned as she hovered atop her beloved.

 

“Well,” the demoness purred, leaning in to catch Zelda’s pink lips with her own, “She was so faithful. Good, obedient Eve, who laid down for her husband—our husband—and the God of men. She let them take and take and take from her and give nothing in return. As I never could. She was so entranced that she was blind to their cruelty.”

 

“And I remind you of this pathetic creature?” Zelda’s reprimand unraveled into moans when Lilith licked at the crest of her ear. The answering hum, low and tremulous, rolled delectably through Zelda’s bones. 

 

“Because you’re curious, like she was. She asked me so many questions and my answers were never enough. That’s why she took the apple.” Lilith sucked at Zelda’s neck, her tongue soothing the sensuous burn. “She was positively ravenous for truth.”

 

“Tell me more,” Zelda whimpered.

 

Lilith grinned, predatory as she dragged her mouth along the witch’s elegant collarbone and onto her ivory chest.

 

“Eve called me back to the garden. I could hear her thirst tearing at its high stone walls even from the Pit. So Lucifer sent me to her, in the form of a snake, and when Adam went hunting in the depths of the forest, I’d nestle in the warm cradle of her breasts,” Lilith confessed, wrapping her sinful red lips sweetly around a blossoming nipple, “And we’d whisper secrets to each other bathed in rain and moonlight.”

 

Zelda’s feathery gasps were like the fairy music she heard outside her window as a child, but there was more magic in it now than there ever had been then. It crackled and sparked between them like lightning.

 

The demoness’ lips left fiery trails of worship as she made her way along her lover’s limbs and landed between creamy thighs spread for a much prettier picture than the one between Zelda’s pages. Each fevered exhale brushed the witch’s sensitive flesh mercilessly.

 

“She was jealous of my adventures, though I’m not entirely certain which of us she envied: me or the world. While I was gone, I witnessed every incredible thing that had been denied her. But the world witnessed me, at the glorious height of my freedom, and I’m not sure which she truly hungered for.” Dark, tousled curls descended to cover Lilith’s prize like a perfect storm. “She’d beg me for stories. Stories from that first time on the shores of the Red Sea where I first met Satan and birthed the first of my children. She wanted to feel the breeze on her face, taste the salt air.”

 

Lilith burrowed ever deeper, pressing her tongue to Zelda’s clit. “I gave her this. A pristine pearl. I sewed it into her skin as a keepsake, something to remember me by.” She sank her fingers into Zelda’s slick heat and watched her lover writhe beneath her, delighting in the delicious impurity of her cries.

 

She kissed her and captured each tiny sound as it escaped. She wanted to save them. For later.

 

“But still, Eve was not satisfied,” Lilith sighed, “So do you know what I did?”

 

“What?” Zelda panted and Lilith could hear the winds of the beach as she curled her fingers inside the witch's honeyed core.

 

“I brought her the sea.”

 

Ferocious waves overcame them both.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading.
> 
> I genuinely have no clue where this came from or why.  
> Anyone have any ideas?
> 
> Drive safe, get some sleep, and hydrate, kids.  
> Love, Ruby


End file.
